queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle of Moon Shadows and Sunlight
"The Jungle of Moon Shadows and Sunlight" is the thirty-fifth episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story After hearing about the thick fog in the Calibara Forest impeding shipping, Annelotte journeys into the forest hoping to solve the problem. In the forest, Annelotte is met by the Calibara tribe who brings her to their strongest warrior Luna Luna who had foreseen Annelotte's arrival. Thinking Annelotte is her destined husband, Luna Luna brings Annelotte to the tribe's historic ruins to report to their god, but Annelotte reveals that she’s a woman. Annelotte is brought back to the village for a feast where she gets drunk. The next day Annelotte wakes up to find she is locked in a prison, and the village elder explains that he cannot let Annelotte leave now that she has seen the ruins. Luna Luna is in charge of guarding Annelotte but with her naughty dark-skinned Moon Dancer personality, Luna Luna wants to get frisky with Annelotte instead. The elder finds out and warns Luna Luna, who then goes to sleep without locking the cell door. Annelotte walks out but upon hearing that Luna Luna will be punished if she escapes, Annelotte returns to the prison cell on her own. Luna Luna is thankful to Annelotte for returning and wants to get frisky, but the elder finds out again and warns Luna Luna not to approach Annelotte again while putting chains and balls on Annelotte. Luna Luna, however, doesn't give up and transforms into her fair-skinned, innocent Sun Dancer personality to circumvent the elder's command and goes into the cell. Inside, Luna Luna turns dark again and starts groping Annelotte with her tentacles. Luna Luna then feels that something is touching her in return, but what she feels is the tendrils of a giant slug that is crawling into the prison. The slug barges its way into the cell but Luna Luna slices it apart with her tentacles and she and Annelotte are treated to a shower of slime. Luna Luna runs out to find her village being attacked by the evil magic giant slugs and she slices a bunch of them. Annelotte manages to grab the keys in the prison to free herself and runs out to help fight the slugs. The slugs retreat but form into a gargantuan slug that emits the thick fog that has been plaguing the forest. Luna Luna attacks the mega-slug but she gets bounced away by its tendrils. Annelotte activates her special powers and charges the slug with her phantom horse. Annelotte destroys the tendrils with her sword-turned-lance and then jumps at the slug. The Calibara god statue activates and causes Annelotte to lose her horse, but she manages to deliver a slash to the mega-slug's face. The ruins then activate and sucks in the mega-slug to seal it for good. After the incident, Annelotte bids goodbye to the village. Back in the village, Luna Luna convinces the elder to let her leave the village to follow Annelotte. Category:Episodes